


The Replacement

by KSanj



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Slow To Update, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSanj/pseuds/KSanj
Summary: As Flowey waits for Frisk to fall again from the last reset. It's taking Frisk much longer this time around but, he soon encounters someone entirely new as they fall to the ground in the pile of flowers. This person seems to have taken Frisk's place! Causing him to question who this person is and where Frisk was!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have it rated this way because... I might get a bit graphic with a few details when certain characters have a private moment. That won't be for a while but, I have it this way for safety reasons. Also, there might be a few edits every once in a while. Mahalo!

.::. Author's POV .::.

The skies were bright and warm as two people are enjoying the day out in the gardens. Eve a 20-year-old girl and Frisk an 11-year-old boy were in a place they called home. They created this place after running away from foster care 3 years ago.

They were going to be split apart but, Frisk was shy and rarely spoke to anyone. The only person he really would talk to was his older sister Eve. She was blind and always up at different times of the day. No one really wanted to take her in because of that and her age. So, what other choices did they really have?

Their father left them with their mother at a very young age. Their mother couldn't handle the stress of having two children on her own with these issues and left them in a park to be found a few days later. A few months after they ran away from the homes they were in and found each other again, they had gotten all the way to the base of Mt. Ebbot. No one dared to follow them because of the rumors about the monsters at Mt. Ebbot. Frisk had found them a place to call home for a while and shelter them.

It was an abandoned house and it looked like no one had been there in ages. It was surrounded by large trees and was hidden away from the rest of the world. So, they made the most hidden section of the house, feel like home.

They cleaned it up, and fixed some of the damages that they needed to work on, in order to live there. He and his sister started gardening in the yard and would sell some of the produce on Sunday's at the farmer's market in a small town close by. It didn’t make them much but, it was something to tide them over on other things they would need. 

On this day, when the sun was shining and things couldn't get any better... This is where the resets would take Frisk. Back to his sister and the home they had created together. He hadn't told Eve about the rests and how it would always bring him back here.

He never told her about the underground and the people that he needed to free or the things he had done to them with Chara's help… He felt he could never tell her about Chara. He looked at her as she was helping him gardening and cleaning off the different kinds of peppers, mint, the various kinds of fruit and vegetables.

Her long brown hair shined in the light and her eyes were closed as she felt around the fruit making sure that the flesh of the fruit wasn't bruised or broken. She had a smile on her face that could brighten up a room. She had recently bought them kitchen appliances with the money they had earned from the vegetables. She had also received full custody of Frisk since she was old enough to be his guardian now. An older couple from the small town close by would come and check up on them every so often since they weren't afraid of the rumors. They had also helped Eve become Frisk's guardian.

Fisk and Eve had finished picking fruit off a few of the wild *lilikoi bushes around the house. And were now in a row of tomatoes and harvesting them. Everything was just great so far. Today, he felt the need to do something different though. Maybe he would just stay home, and enjoy the time with his sister while he still could? But, the words came out of his mouth as if an automatic response, "Hey Eve... I wanna go for a walk." She would always respond the same way with her kind smile, 'Sure, just be back before dinner. I'll need your help to make it.'

But not this time...

"Alright, want me to come with you? The garden will still be here when we come back." She smiled as she placed another tomato into the basket after checking if it was bruised or not. He was surprised as she slowly stood up with her walking stick and the basket. She reached out for his hand to lead her out of the garden and into the house to put the produce they had away and into the freezer. He smiled as he thought, 'Maybe it will be different this time.'

He and his sister left to walk through the small forests and found a smooth trail that hadn't been used in a while but, it was much clearer than some of the others so Eve didn’t get hit in the face with branches.

As they walked Frisk lost himself in the joy of just being with family this time around. He tagged her, "You're it!" He ran off to hide as she laughed, "Alright, it's on! If I can't find you, which I totally will, I'll say the magic words."

She started looking around with her walking stick carefully as to not accidentally hit him. After a while, she heard the forest becoming eerily quiet around her... She began to worry about where Frisk was, getting a bit lost as she moved forward with her walking stick carefully swinging in front of her. She passed by Frisk worried still, "Where is he..." He chuckled silently until he noticed Eve getting closer and closer to the hole he fell into so many times before. He ran over trying to stop her from falling in. "Eve!"

When she heard her name, she stopped walking and turned around to face her brother with a now relived smile on her face as she sighed softly, "There you a-" She gasped slightly as a force hit her. Before he even realized it, he accidentally pushed her in and she fell...

 

 

 

 

 

 

“EVE!"

 

_***Lilikoi- is passion fruit. Super popular here on Oahu so if you go out for shaved ice, and you like passion fruit, going to love this flavor on shaved ice and vanilla ice cream. :P** _


	2. Falling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve, Frisk's blind older sister, Begins to learn about the underground after she falls to what she thinks is her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve will be doing things differently than in the game but this will have a few spoilers about the Pacifist end to the Undertale game :)

././. Eve's POV.\\.\\.

Falling...

Falling...

The feeling of falling gives your body an adrenaline rush. You feel it every time you have a falling dream. Your stomach going to where your heart is and then you fall back into the bed. You know the pain of hitting the ground and prepare for the impact. I've been falling for a while now...I know once I hit the ground I'll probably be dead...

But, my brother needs me! I need to be there for him! What will he do when I'm not there? He can't speak to a lot of people! He chokes up whenever he has to talk to someone alone.

I have to be there for him... I have to live.

I...

I have to be there for Frisk...

*Eve is filled with Determination*

/'.'\ Flowey's POV /'.'\

I sat there, pretty much just bored out of my mind. Frisk was taking so much longer this time around than all the other resets he'd done. It was taking him way too long. "Better not be trying to ignore this world frisk. It'll only get worse for you the longer you wait... you idiot." I heard someone shout down in fear.

"EVE!"

It sounded like Frisk! I see something falling from the hole and sighed, "Finally Frisk. Took you long enough... What's with all the shouting anyways..." I grumbled the last part to myself.

When I looked at the person laying there, they had landed on their back and had long brown hair. They were taller than frisk and looked older than Frisk too. I then realized as I thought to myself, 'That's not Frisk...'

I was terrified as I inspected her. She had a walking stick meant for the blind. I looked at her and shook my head, 'What the hell has Frisk done!? Who is this useless person? They won't be able to see a damn thing that happens here!'

She slowly moved around and began getting up. Her hair had various leaves and flower petals tangled in it. It was the same color as Frisks'. It made me wonder who this was to him. Did he hate them? Did he care about them? Who really knows... Then again... I don't care! I could easily take her soul and this would all be over! Maybe Frisk did this to help me out?

.::. Author's POV.::.

As Eve looked around she heard rustling and a voice speak up, "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. What's your name?"

"Oh... I'm Eve... So... you're a talking flower?" She asked as she sat near the voice and tried to touch it. She touched a petal before it moved away. She noticed that the voice sounded a bit surprised by her movements and stopped, "Um... yes." It spoke a bit freaked out. She chuckled slightly as she pulled away, "Sorry... Well, now I know I'm dead..."

Flowey was going to say something but then she spoke softly, "Sorry I wasn't able to stay alive for you Frisk..." She teared up a bit and sighed softly as she faced down at the ground. Flowey chuckled slightly, "You're actually not dead. You're quite alive actually."

"Oh? What makes you think I'm not dead?" She asked.

"Well, Here's your soul. it's still intact..." He says. She felt her soul slightly tugged on but as she touches it and smiles lightly, "It's warm..."

Flowey just grinned evilly, 'This is going to be so easy!'

As Eve stood up she asked Flowey kindly, "So, where am I Flowey. I mean if... I'm not dead?"

"Well... You will be dead soon..." He chuckled darkly. This caused Eve to become startled, "What?"

Her question was answered with a bullet thrown at her by Flowey. And Eve hit by it. She felt her soul hurt and the warmth from it becoming colder quickly.

"Flowey why?" she asked weakly

"bEcAuSe! YoU iDiOt It'S KiLl Or Be Killed!" He says this line for the millionth time but, he still says it with the passion of someone who plans on winning against anyone who dares to face him. Before the final blow was struck (I tore open a portal in time! JK) the attack was suddenly stopped. Eve not seeing this awaited the pain that wasn't coming for her.

A woman with a soothing voice spoke rather harshly, "That's enough!" Eve perked up at her voice and heard the sound of flames. They hit something and Flowey had screamed as he was hit. He looked at Eve, "I'll be back kid..." and Flowey wasn't there anymore.

The woman was a monster named Toriel. She spoke soothingly to Eve, "You poor child..." Toriel hadn't noticed it before but once she noticed that Eve wasn't looking directly at her she understood what was going on. "Oh my... You're bli-." Eve interrupted clearly in a terrified state as she held her walking stick closer, "...Is Flowey gone?"

"Yes... You're safe now..." She smiled lightly as she healed Eve of the damages that Flowey had done. "Come, I'll lead you through the catacombs. What is your name?"

She felt the hand in hers and noticed it wasn't human but, it felt warm and welcoming, "I-It's Eve."

*.:.~Time skip~.:.*

It's had been a few days since Eve had been pushed in. She is still wondering what possessed her brother to push her in. She's stayed with Toriel thinking that Frisk didn't want her with him anymore but, that couldn't be true.

Could it?

~ -.- ~ Frisk's POV ~ -.- ~

She fell! It's my fault... I should have been more careful around the hole... Maybe I should reset! I opened the screen and looked at the reset button and placed my hand over it. I shook slightly. Something in my very soul told me not to. That something terrible would happen if I did.

I exited the screen. I did this over and over until I finally stopped and went back to the house to get a few supplies. I was going to the underground and I was going to save my sister. I grabbed a stick close to the hole and I need to make sure Flowey doesn't hurt her, or anyone else for that matter. So, I jumped in...

Falling...

Falling...

Thump!

/'.'\ Flowey's POV /'.'\

I heard a sound after a few days and looked at the flower bed to see frisk this time, "Finally, you joined the party Frisk!"

"Where is she Flowey?" Frisk asked a bit darker... more like Chara then Frisk but, he was wielding his stick and not a knife.

"I don't know who you're talking about... Oh wait, are you talking about that blind IDIOT? She's already ahead of you. Why do you care about her?" I asked bugging him a bit, "Come on BUDDY, tell me who she is?"

"Eve is none of your business Asriel..." Frisk glared at me as if he was being protective of her, like a sibling usually would.

"She's you're sister? Oh, this is priceless! What happened? Did she misstep and fall?! HA! Oh!" I smirked as I continued, "Or DiD yOu GeT tIeRd Of HeR StUpIdItY aNd PuSh HeR iN?" I was watching his shake when I said push. He gripped the stick until his knuckles were white.

What was I thinking at the time? I have buttons to push now. I get to see what Frisk's reactions are now other than his neutral face not showing any other emotion. I could see frisk ready to punch something, probably me. I could see Frisk getting ready to get violent without Chara's help. And I was ready for it. I was ready to be hit instead, Frisk dropped the stick and fell to his knees...

And he cried.


	3. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel trains Eve how to defend herself.

././. Eve's POV .\\.\\.

I was lying in a pile of leaves with Froggit. It just laid there with me and played with the leaves every so often meowing or ribbit-ing. I smiled and relaxed. It felt nice here. I had been here for a couple days healing up. But right now, I was a bit... Bone-ly. Toriel, who I now call mom, has been teaching me a few puns.

Anyways, I've been worried about Frisk and hoping he was ok... I needed him to be alright. I also wondered why he had pushed me into the hole that brought me here. I was angry for a moment but, I was more worried than anything else. He was good at gardening and very careful with the plants but, he was going to need to go to the store and talk to the cashier for the other things we needed at the house. He told me that he didn't like them very much almost all the time.

Mom walked over and sat next to me. The Froggit quickly ran away as it saw her, "What's wrong my child?"

"I... It's nothing... I'm just missing someone..." I sighed as I played with the leaves.

"Oh? Is it a boy? ~" She slightly teased as she sat next to me in the pile of leaves. I quickly became flustered as she says that, "W-What!? Mom! n-no! Well, yes but, not like that!"

After telling her about my brother and our life style beforehand. Also about the life before the one we had in the house we worked in together, she tried to convince me to stay and wait for my brother but, I was against it. I wanted to find him as quickly as possible. I wanted to make sure he was ok and going to school. I worried about him more than anything in the world. She soon understood and decided to train me in case I needed to defend myself.

I learned how to hear all sorts of attacks as we trained for the next day. I, however, didn't fight back and kept dodging the attacks she sent. I would get hit a few times but I still did nothing offensive. I would be telling her puns to make her laugh and be distracted so she would be spared. I didn’t want to hurt anyone so, I mostly Acted and Spared her as well as other monsters she had put me up against.

Finally, she felt I was ready and let me go, "Alright my child... If you must go... Please don't come back..." I felt her arms around me and smiled lightly, "Mom... 'water' you talking about? I'm going to try and free all the monsters in the underground... Then we can live on the surface... Together like a family. You, me, and Frisk. And who knows, maybe you can find someone to make you happy so you won't be so 'bone-ly'."

She sadly chuckled and hugged me tightly, "Oh, my child, you're the first one to stay so long... Before you go... Your skirt is much too short for the weather out there. I'll be back with something warm to wear..."

.::. Author's POV.::.

Toriel smiled and came back with a long black military styled coat dress that would keep Eve warm for the snowy weather. She had saved it from the last time a female human fell. 'It must have been winter up there when that girl fell...' She thought as she touched the gold embroidery on the bottom of the coat. It was designed to look like little bird cages at the bottom.

The girl, sadly, hadn't survived the fall and the soul had broken by the time she had made it to the ground. So, she hadn’t suffered when she passed to Toriel’s knowledge. The flowers were covered in splatters red and a fluffy white during that time.

She shook her head of the thought and grabbed a pair of boots, stockings, scarf, gloves and hat. She thought it best to let these be useful to Eve now instead of collecting dust. Eve smiled when she heard Toriel come back as quickly as she left. Toriel handed Eve the stockings and boots, "Put those on. I'll help you with your coat dear."

"Ok." She says softly, doing as she's asked to. After they were put on, Toriel put the coat on Eve and buttoned it for her. "My, aren't you as cute as a button... Makes me want to eat you up like snail pie. ~"

"Well, I'm you're button mom." Eve smiled as she hugged her. She then looked sad as she touched her mom's face. She began to feel her mother's features for the first time.

She 'saw' the monster-like face that Toriel had but, she simply smiled lightly, "There you are mom..." Toriel held back tears and smiled softly as she gave her the gloves and hat, "Stay warm sweetheart... I... I love you very much."

"I... I love you too mom... I promise I'll make it back to you." Eve says confidently as she hugs her tightly. "And... I'll see you again. We can have Cinnamon butterscotch pie together with Frisk. I know he'll love you too."

Toriel hugged her one last time before letting her go. Eve waved her walking stick slowly in front of her as she left the Ruins.

/'.'\ Flowey's POV /'.'\

Frisk was crying over his sister being pushed in. I couldn't believe Frisk had the guts to do it, but to jump in with such determination... "You're an idiot Frisk. Why waste your time with this stupid task? She'll be dead in no time. Why not reset and come alone next time?"

Frisk looked at me as he wiped away his tears away, "B-Because... I think it's time I lived in this timeline. No more resets!... I have to tell her it was an accident... That I didn't mean to push her... She's the only person I have left in this world..."

"Frisk... She's going to fucking die you know, right? If you reset now, she won't be in any pain or die." I smirked slightly

"Not if I'm fast enough! I'm a god damn Dreemer after all... And so are you Asriel..." He says with the most determination I had ever seen.

"StOp CaLlInG mE tHaT yOu LiTtLe ShIt!" I shouted at him. Instead of him yelling back at me he spoke softly...

"Fine, Flowey. You're coming with me..." He says picking me up and taking me with him.

"WHAT!? Hey! Frisk put me down!" He had found a boot and carried the boot with me in it. He took me through the ruins and to Toriel's home.

“I hAtE yOu FrIsK…”

-3- . -3- Toriel's POV -3- . -3-

My little girl left and I went back to the house to clean up. I sighed, "Well, she wasn't really little but..." I sighed as I looked at the book she had me make so I could learn Braille. She had such a kind and care free smile even when I made mistakes. She told me about Morse code as well and what would be said with the different taps that she made on the table. We made a game of learning that as well.

I was learning so much from someone so different from the other humans that had come through here. It made me so sad as I looked through the books that she had helped me with. All I could do was wait and hope she was going to be ok so I could see her again.

Tears were forming in my eyes and I tried to wipe them away but more kept coming I sighed and took deep breaths. Taking care of so many humans and letting them go to meet the same fate over and over again. It was beginning to take its toll on me. Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Oh my... I wonder who that could be." I say more to myself slightly surprised as I finally had calmed down and wiped away the tears, "Who's there?"

"Um... Lost." said a young child's voice.

"Lost who?" I asked as I reached down to open the door.

"Lost my sister. Can you help?"


	4. The Skeleton Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve meets the Infamous, The Great Papyrus and Sans the Skeleton.

././. Eve's POV ././.

When I made it through the door I shivered only slightly. If I was only in my sweater and skirt, man I would be frozen solid, "G-good thing mom gave me these clothes..."

The snow crunched beneath the boots mom gave me. I moved my walking stick around and tapped a few trees, staying by them. I heard a second pair of feet behind me and perked up, "H-Hello? Mom?"

But no one came when I called out to them. "hmmm..." I kept walking and didn't hear any more footsteps other than my own. I smiled lightly, "Maybe... I should just relax..." I started to tap my walking stick to a rhythm and softly hummed. I started to sing softly while I walked...

_I can't help it if I make a scene._

_Stepping out of my hot pink limousine_

_I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic_

_When I pose, they scream, and when I joke they laugh_

-.o San's POV o.-

I was waiting for Frisk to arrive. The things that kid has done to this world, I just hoped that this time he knew that I was willing to fight if he ever did it again. However, when the door opened, I saw a girl in a long winter dress coat, a knitted hat, and some boots.

'Well... maybe I could help them out?' I think to myself as I started following this kid after not seeing Frisk for the millionth time. I started to think, 'Maybe I can share my joke with them...It would be nice to share it with a new audience for once.' She stops and just seemed to lift her head as she calls out, "H-Hello? Mom?" I hid hoping this kid wouldn't see me yet. I wanted this whoopee cushion hand joke to surprise her.

_I got a, pair of eyes that their getting lost in_

_Their hypnotized by my way of walking_

_I've got them dazzled like a stage magician_

_When I point, they look and when I talk they listen_

As she continued to walk I heard her talk to herself for a moment and I guess she thought she was alone as she started to sing to herself as if trying to relax from the tense air. I chuckled at the lyrics to the song she was singing and couldn't help but smile. She had a nice voice and I felt my soul feel warmer from her just singing without a care.

_Well, everybody needs a friend_

_And I've got you, and you and you!_

_So many I can't even name them_

_Can you blame me? I'm too famous! ~_

I then thought to myself, 'Cute.'

I finally stopped her as we were getting closer to the bridge my brother, Papyrus had built. I walked up behind her and when I spoke she stopped, "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

She turned around before I could tell her to. That's when I saw her eyes were closed and she had a walking stick. 'Damn Frisk, you sure sent this poor kid to the wolves.' I felt my face becoming a bit warmer at the smile she had. 'The hell is wrong with me?' Well with a smile like hers it would warm anyone that was chilled to the bone. Her voice was soft and sweet like honey, "Hi. Sorry I didn't _'see'_ you there."

I chuckled slightly, 'Oh? She tells jokes?' I thought before I spoke calmly to see how good this kid was at puns and jokes, "Oh, how _'short sighted'_ of me. Sorry, I hadn't noticed you were uh... well, blind kiddo."

"It's alright." She says softly after giggling a bit at my joke making me smile a bit more. 'Her laugh is like bells.' I shook my head slightly, ‘Stop that Sans… If I’ve learned anything from Frisk, it’s that all humans are terrible beings…’

She reached out a delicately gloved hand to me, to shake my hand, "I'm Eve. _'Ice'_ to meet you."

'Damn. She's good...'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Papyrus' POV \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Papyrus** : STOP AUTHOR!

***pause***

**Author** : What is it Papyrus? Something wrong? *looks up while in the middle of typing*

**Papyrus** : I DON'T LIKE IT. *pouts*

**Author** : What? The POV change for you? *still typing*

**Papyrus** : YES! IT NEEDS TO BE, 'THE GREAT PAPYRUS' POV' THAT WAY MY FANS KNOW IT'S ME! NYEHEHEHEHEHE...

**Author** : *Stops typing and stares*

**Papyrus** : HEH!

**Author** : ... Seriously? That's really long Papyrus and...

**Papyrus** : *Puppy dog skeleton eyes* PLEASE AUTHOR?

**Author** : *whines* Undyne...

**Undyne** : What? I'm not part of your story yet. You have to deal with it.

**Author** : *Sighs and gives in* Ok... just... stop making that face... And I can't make titles for everyone! *Continues typing*

***Play***

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ The Great Papyrus' POV \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As my brother, Sans is taking first watch for any humans I, The Great Papyrus, am fixing up my various puzzles! Only an incredibly smart human could be able to pass through my amazing and fantastic puzzles! Oh? I hear my brother talking to someone... Or maybe he's practicing his silly knock, knock jokes on that door again.

But, I hear a new voice. It's sweet and kind, 'Maybe another monster?' Well no matter, I, The Great Papyrus, will find out who is taking up my brother's time when he should be keeping watch!

I walked quickly towards my brother’s voice and this other person’s voice. I suddenly hear a young girl's voice giggling at one of Sans silly puns. I then see Sans walking with a human girl and she held an odd-looking stick in front of her that seems to be swaying back and forth in front of her.

She was also dressed warmly which was good! It is quite cold here and she was smart enough to prepare for any terrain! However, I, The Great Papyrus, am not effected by such cold or hot weather. She speaks to sans kindly as they walked closer to Sans’ watching station which he usually napped in, "... And then my mom gave me these clothes so I wasn't chilled to the _'bone'_." Then Sans just starts laughing and his skull was turning to a glowing blue.

"SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY IS YOUR FACE BLUE?" I asked looking at my brother. Sans jumped slightly, turning an even darker shade of blue as he tried to hide the human behind him, "Oh! uh... n-nothing?" I looked at them both and noticed that she was about the same height as him, if not a few inches taller.

"SANS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ALREADY SEEN HER. THERE'S NO POINT IN HIDING HER." I say seriously. Sans looks at me a bit nervously, "Hold on Papyrus, we can't capture her yet, she has a few puzzles to get through. Then you can capture her properly..."

"GOOD IDEA SANS!" I say proud of my brother until he sighs softly. "H-however... it might be a bit difficult for her to do them..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANS? SHE'S SMART, ISN'T SHE? LOOK AT HOW PREPARED SHE IS!" I looked at the girl as she smiled lightly and waved the stick in front of her and moved from behind Sans and closer to me.

Her eyes are closed as she swings the stick in front of her and walks towards the sound of where my voice had come from. She spoke kindly to me this time, "Well, as smart and as well prepared for this cold weather as I am. I cannot see the greatness you hold Papyrus. Nor can I see these fantastic puzzles you have created."

Her stick taps my boot a bit harder than I expected. I whined slightly and this caused the human girl to jump slightly, "Oh no! Did I hit you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you alright?" She kept rambling on about how sorry she was and that she didn't mean to hurt me.

That is until I told her, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM UNHARMED HUMAN! NOTHING TO FEAR, A SIMPLE TAP LIKE THAT WON’T TAKE ME DOWN.”

Then she smiled a smile that even I, The Great Papyrus, couldn’t describe. "Oh, thank goodness." However, the way she smiled filled me with relief and warmed my very bones.

Now I definitely know I can't take her to Undyne...

-3-. -3- Toriel's POV -3- . -3-

I opened the door to see a young child standing before me with a boot and a very angry looking flower strapped to his back. They looked around Chara's age before their passing but, they also looked very much like my sweet Eve as a boy and younger. Her hair, her skin tone, and the look on their face when they worried. I spoke softly as I kneeled down to the child's eye level, "A-Are You Frisk?"

He was shocked that I already knew his name, "H-How..."

"Eve spoke of you very often my dear boy..." I smiled lightly as I pat his head kindly. Then the realization hit me. "Wait, if you're here..." I started to go to the room I had made up for Eve. He seemed to have followed me as I grab a coat for him. "What are you doing?" He asked softly.

I handed him the coat and boots that seemed to fit him, "Put these on. We have to get to her! She went further into the underground to get back to you!"

He looked shocked, "She's where?! Why did you let her go?!"

"Do you think I would be a good mother if I let her go unprepared? I trained her before letting her go... She wanted to get to you as soon as possible and free the underground..." I say seriously, "Come, we need to follow her and make sure she's alright!"

"And If she's not?" He asked just as worried as me as he quickly pulled on the boots and zipped up the coat.

"I won't forgive any monster who harms my child."


	5. Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Toriel begin to try and Find Eve as Eve is going into Snowdin with Papyrus and Sans.

-.o San’s POV o.-

After telling Papyrus about the Human’s sight issue, he watched her making sure she was alright and didn’t bump into anything. She was pretty curious of us both. Papyrus seemed to feel bad for her and want to help her more than anything else. He started talking about how he was sorry she couldn’t see his greatness. I tried to calm him down but, Papyrus is just being Papyrus.

She then smiled and seemed to just be polite as she spoke kindly, “I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation but, I don’t believe I know your names. I’m Eve.”

Papyrus smiled at her finally getting her name and posed dramatically with his cape waving in the wind, “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET SUCH A NICE AND LOVELY HUMAN LIKE YOUESELF!” She smiled in his direction and nodded, “Likewise, I’m sure.” Man, my bro is so cool.

 “Don’t worry, I remember your name kiddo. Name’s Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” I looked at her as I properly introduced myself, “Oh? You’re a skeleton?” She got closer to me even more curious now. “Yeah, Papyrus and I both are.” I slightly got nervous as she was so close to me. She took off her glove showing a delicate hand and smiled lightly, “May I?” she asked as she was reaching for my hand.

“What? You didn’t feel it before?” I asked as I placed my hand in hers.

She smiled, “Well, the gloves are off now.” I chuckled slightly as she said that. I felt my skull becoming warmer as she felt every detail of the bones in my hand making them shake, only slightly. It felt nice. Papyrus looked at us and how I was reacting. I looked at him and shrugged with a smile on my face.

 “Sans, your bones are so smooth and warm. I thought they would be sharp and you would be… chilled to the bone.” She smiled. I just started laughing, “You know kid, you will be if you don’t put your gloves back on.” I didn’t want to tell her that her skin was smooth like silk and warm to the touch. It was probably her gloves that made her so warm.

She nodded to me and started to put them on. That was until Papyrus stopped her, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANT YOU TO ‘SEE’ HOW GREAT I AM AS WELL HUMAN!”  She simply nodded and smiled lightly as she takes his gloved hand in hers. She pouts slightly when she can’t feel his bones in her hand and feels his fluffy and warm gloves instead. However, she moves up from his hands to his wrist and up his arms to his shoulder. She giggled, “My what strong bones you have.”

I chuckled as there was a light dust of orange across his cheeks and hold his head up high proudly. However, I felt something in my chest that I couldn’t quite place my boney finger on. And it was directed at Papyrus and Eve as they stood so close together. I shook the feeling off as Papyrus seemed to enjoy the feeling of someone appreciating his bones, “THANK YOU HUMAN! NOW, LETS GET THROUGHT THESE PUZZLES TOGETHER!”

“Sounds like fun.” She smiled as she linked arms with us both after getting her gloves back on, “As long as you two can guide me, I’ll be fine! ~”

“What a ton of confidence.”

“SANS, NO! WE’RE HAVING ABOUT TO HAVE AN ADVENTURE TOGETHER!” Papyrus could see I was going to make a pun.

“A Skele-ton.” I chuckled saying it anyways.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! SANS!!!!”

*Eve is filled with determination*

~ -.- ~ Frisks’ POV ~ -.- ~

            After Toriel dressed me up in nice and comfortable clothes for the weather in Snowdin. Much different from all the other times where I would normally only be in a tee shirt and my shorts. I looked at her as we walked into the next area and in the snow. The snow crunched under our feet. I finally spoke softly to take the eerie atmosphere away, “Um… Toriel right?”

“Yes?” She asked softly as she held my hand tenderly, “What is it my child?”

“W-What Did Eve say about me?” I asked nervously holding her hand back. I was worried about Eve but also about her telling Toriel about how Eve even got here.

Flowey chuckled slightly as he was in his boot, hiding from the cold and wind that would brush passed us every so often, “This should be an interesting conversation.”

I looked back at Flowey and glared at him. He was strapped to my back with his boot, “Hush you. You should be saving your energy. It’s too cold here for you to be talking.” He simply grumbled as he kept quiet.

“Well, she told me that you are the nicest boy. You are very protective of her even though you are a bit shy.” She says softly, “I hope you’ll both enjoy living with me. Eve wants us to all live together at the house you both made together. I would love to see it.”

I smiled lightly at the thought. Me, Toriel, Asgore and Eve all being a family, “Well, the front of the house is not much to look at… We live in the back part of the house. Near a plot of farm land.”

“Still, I hope you wouldn’t mind having me around.” She smiles so nicely. Her fur blocked the cold perfectly. So, she was dressed just fine.

I smiled and thought of Toriel being at the house with Eve, Asgore and I as we all gardening together. Toriel teaching while I’m in school, Asgore going to the farmers’ market and selling produce with Eve. All of us shopping together… It just sounded, lovely. Until I thought about the end screen that would come up.

Rest?

Yes.

No.

I looked at her after shaking the thought from my mind for now.

I smiled lightly, “I would like that.”


	6. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans's learns who Eve's Younger Sibling is as He and Papyrus help with their puzzles.

././. Eve’s POV ././.

            I was walking along with Papyrus and Sans through the puzzles at a speedy pace. That is until, we got on the ice portion. I’m probably as graceful as a baby fawn on ice and learning how to walk all at the same time. I slipped and fell over the edge and into a nice big pile of snow.

I heard someone land next to me. I didn’t know who it was until they spoke, “Hey kid, You ok?” Sans sounded a bit worried. I smiled and heard a sigh of relief as I laughed a bit. My worry also melted away like the snow on my hair and skin, “Yeah. Well, at least it wasn’t a life-threatening drop.” I sighed.

“Hey, the snow is ‘ice-cold’, Did you want to get up?” He sat up and I heard him move in front on me.

I giggled, “Hold on.” I waved my arms and legs and made a snow angel. At least that’s how Frisk taught me how to make them. “How does it look?” I asked reaching up to him to help me up.

“Well, it’s better than mine.” He chuckled as he helped me up to my feet. My hair felt cold and wet. -Probably snow still on me. – I thought as he started to brush snow off my shoulders, arms and hair. I felt his bones pause in my hair close to my skin. His bones still emanated heat and my face felt warmer as he moved my hair from it. He was very close to me. “There, all cleaned up.” He says as he pulls away.

            I nodded kindly, “Thanks sans. Also, I bet your snow creation is ‘egg-cellent’.” I giggled to cover the fact that I was probably red in the face as we held hands. I felt warm in my face and my very soul. He chuckled slightly at my pun and held my hand as we started to walk. I sighed softly, “Jokes and puns aside… can we get some hot cocoa or something? I think I really am getting chilled to the bone.”

“Sure thing kid.” He sounded happy and he didn’t let go of my hand. I felt my face warm up even more as he held my hand leading me back to the puzzle. -Not the time to start crushing on him… But.- I held his hand and our fingers began to lace together as if they were meant to be. We were walking up to the puzzle again ready to give it another go.

-This does feel nice and warm…-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ The Great Papyrus’ POV\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the human fell off the edge and into the snow below, Sans went down after her worried that she might have hurt herself. I worried too but, at the time, the puzzle was almost completed. So, I just completed the puzzle before I headed down to see if they were both alright. “SANS? HUMAN? ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?”

Eve and Sans were holding hands as they were walking up to the ice. I noticed a new formation on the ground with ketchup next to it that said, ‘Eve’ I smiled, “HUMAN! I LOVE THE SNOW ANGEL YOU MADE! MUCH LESS LAZY THAN SANS.”

“What can I say Paps. I was bone-tired.” Sans shrugged.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SANS NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PUNS!” I groaned unhappily. I liked hearing his puns but he just says way too many of them.

On the other hand though, his puns were making Eve giggle. And her giggling was making Sans turn a bit blue in the skull as he smiled even more. She laughed at his little pun and seemed to like them. “WELL, WHILE YOU TWO WERE PLAYING AROUND IN THE SNOW, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COMPLETED ANOTHER PUZZLE! NYEHEHEHE!” Eve clapped congratulating me and my greatness.

I smiled as I was being worshiped for my genius. It was like I had my very own fan! All I’m missing now were the kisses. I thought I would receive them from my all of my fans. However, I noticed Sans mood slightly changed as her actions had caused her to let go of Sans’ hand. He looked a bit sad not holding her hand. I began to wonder why as I slowly starting to put a few pieces together.

-.o Sans’ POV o.-

I looked at Eve and noticed the way she praised Papyrus. She didn’t smile at me like that so I kept thinking that she might want to date my brother instead of... Wait. Why am I thinking about taking her on a date? Sure, she’s pretty... she’s witty too and she’s fun to be around…

_Thump Thump_

‘Why does my soul feel this way? Crap she’s walking closer.’ I looked at her not noticing her so close, “Come on sans. You have to lead me there, Papyrus says he’s going to see if there are any more puzzles.” She smiled as she reached a hand out towards me.

“Yeah, sure.” I took her hand and helped her not fall or slip on the ice.

She started to talk to me, “Hey sans. Your brother is really cool. He doesn’t have to try so hard to get fans.”

“You’re telling me kiddo.” I smiled lightly. I started to make small talk, “So, you got any family?”

“Yeah, I have a little brother. He’s really quiet around new people.” She smiled. My hand was getting warmer as we were slowly moving across the ice. We soon made it on the snow again but she still held it.

“Oh? What’s he like?” I asked as we kept walking. -She may not smile like that to me but… She holds my hand tight and comfortingly. - I enjoyed the fact that our fingers laced together so perfectly.

“He’s really helpful around the house even though he’s 11. He doesn’t have many friends but, I always encourage him to meet new people when I hear kids playing in the park close by. He’s very stubborn though…” She seemed to brighten up as she talked about him. She didn’t look old enough to be a parent though.

“So, what about your parents? I know you said you have a brother but…” I asked. I wasn’t judging. It had always been just me and Papyrus.

“Oh… My parents left us.” She said calmly.

I stopped moving and looked at her, “What?”

“yeah… My dad left first. I think I was 10…” She started, “Sorry you probably don’t want to hear that… The story isn’t a happy one…”

“Tell me… I’m willing to listen Eve.” I encouraged her to tell me what was on her mind.

She nods and sighed, “I was 10 and I was sitting at the table waiting for my mother to come down to make breakfast. I was already dressed for school too. It was 3 am though and I couldn’t tell. At the time, I thought it was 5 and my alarm was just broken. My dad was coming down the stairs. I could tell by the smell of his cologne.” She smiled for a moment as if remembering the thought of the familiar cologne. “So, I thought, mom couldn’t be far behind him to start making breakfast.”

Eve and I kept walking as she continued her story, “I just sat at the table waiting for mom to come down. He sounded like he jumped a bit startled that I was there and he had dropped one of his suit cases.” She chuckled slightly as she remembered how her dad freaked out, seeing her up so damn early.

‘Guess time doesn’t really effect a person when they are blind.’ I thought to myself as she continued her shrugged and kept going.

“He asked why I was up and I told him that I was ready for school and waiting for mom to come down. He just sighed and asked what I wanted to eat. That was what surprised me because, my dad was lazy around the house and didn’t want to cook, ever. So, I said pancakes with bacon. He just made them for me and him and we ate for a bit.” She sighed as she shivered at the cold. We passed by the pasta trap Papyrus made. She could smell it but sighed, “It’s cold huh?”

“Yup. Hope it’s not frost-bitten.” I chuckled a bit.

She smiled and giggled a bit as I spoke softly and brought her in closer to me so she could stay warm. I had her in a slight hug and spoke to her softly, “Keep telling me your story.”

She nods as we continued walking, “We finished most of the food, my dad told me, he was going away for a while and asked if I wanted to go with him… I just asked him, ‘Dad, what about Frisk? I don’t want to leave him without a sister.’ He understood I wasn’t leaving my brother alone but, he said he was glad that we spent time together. That was the last time I really was around him.”

            I froze in place as she said that _kids_ name. My magic kicked in whenever I heard, that _kid’s_ name. Was he really related to her? No… but, she said Frisk… Maybe I heard things wrong, “What did you say your brother’s name was?”

“Oh, sorry. I guess I’ve been only saying my brother. His name is Frisk.” She smiled and looked completely innocent.

‘She knows nothing.’


	7. Entering Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Does Sans React when Frisk 'Ketchups' to Eve's group with Toriel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the bad puns...

-.o Sans POV o.-

When I see Frisk… He’s going to have a bad time.

How could you throw your own sister here? Not only did he throw his own sister here but, she’s his only family left. Why would he bring her into the underground? Is she meant to be his replacement or something?

No… if anything, the kid doesn’t want others to take his place… As much as, I would like a break from all this, I don’t want someone else to suffer with the other time lines of themselves. So, why is she here this time? Before I could ask how she got here, she perks up and asks, “Mom?”

I looked back and see Toriel and… Frisk… He had a stick and… a boot strapped to his back? I hear Toriel call out, “Eve! My child!” She runs over to us as Eve turns around and smiles the brightest smile I had ever seen on her face. Even brighter than when she’s praising papyrus.

“Mom!” She had her arms out for a hug as Toriel grabbed her and twirled her like a rag doll. This made her laugh and smile. I watched this and sighed, “So, are you good from here kiddo?”

_Thump Thump_

I felt the pain in my chest as I thought that. Tori stopped and looked at her as she lets Eve down on the ground again to stand up, “What does this skeleton mean? And… his voice sounds familiar…”

“Oh! Mom, this is Sans!” She smiled as she went over to me and held out a hand in my direction. I smiled and held her hand to let her know I was there. “He and his brother Papyrus have been guiding me through puzzles. His brother is amazing at them.”

_Thump thump_

There goes my soul again being hurt by what she says. But, she’s only praising him and being honest to herself and to Tori. When she says this, she didn’t show it in the way she smiled. But with her words she showed her gratitude and something else as she introduced me.

“Your voice sounds familiar too… The woman behind the door, right?” I managed to say to Tori. She smiled, “Oh! The one who makes such wonderful jokes at my door.”

            I noticed a nervous look on Eve’s face but she hid it with a smile as she looks in my direction, “So, what are you talking about Sans? You need to still guide me into town.” She held my arm and I felt warm in the face. I also noticed that she was acting differently when she could hear that Toriel was familiar with me.

“I… Um, sure thing kiddo…” I looked over at Frisk as he got close to his sister.

When he was close enough he spoke softly almost nervous, “Eve?” He sounded like he was going to cry.

She froze in place hearing the other voice, “Frisk?”

I looked at him and left my plastered-on smile there. I didn’t show the others my fury with him right now. My eyes dark and not showing any light. He was however, shaking like a leaf from that. He must have known that I knew about the other timelines.

            She lets go of my arm as she takes off her gloves and touches his face. She was feeling the details of it delicately hoping she wasn’t just hearing things. He put the boot down and hugged her tightly, “I’m sorry…”

She sighed and sat in the snow with him and holding him closely. She smiled softly, “It’s ok… I want you to be safe…”

As she pulled away it seemed like he had calmed down and was ready to say something else. However, to my enjoyment, she smacks him in the head.

-3- . -3- Toriel’s POV -3- . -3-

I found her!

She’s safe and… holding hands with a skeleton? I’m not going to judge my child’s choices too harshly but, he seemed a bit lazy for her. I said her name softly to myself, just glad that she was safe. I didn’t want to interrupt her conversation with this skeleton either.

“Eve…”

However, she had heard me and stopped to look in my direction. After going to meet up with her and this Skeleton, we all started to talk. I was glad I knew the skeleton beforehand but, Eve seemed to take it another way. I just hope she understands that I don’t think I have those kinds of feelings for this skeleton, as sweet as he may seem. We all smiled until Frisk spoke up. She hugged him and then did the one thing I never taught her to do. She hit him.

“What the fuck were you thinking!? Putting yourself in danger like that! I want you safe! Not put yourself in danger! What did you do to get here? Jump?!” She was very mad and I was letting her get away with it for now. She was just worried for him… like I was for her.

Frisk chuckled slightly nervous at how she reacted to him being here, “A-Actually… now that you mention it…”

“Why!? Why in the hell would you think that jumping in is ok? Frisk… You’re the only family I have left. You idiot. You’re not allowed to put yourself in any danger…” She hugged him tightly and started to cry softly. He sighed, “The same goes for you… I’m sorry Eve… I didn’t push you in here on purpose… I swear I didn’t.”

I stopped and looked at them curious about what he was talking about, “Pushed? What do you mean pushed Frisk?”

The Skeleton, whom I learned was named Sans, looked at him curious about how Eve had gotten here too. He looked up at me and tears welded up in his eyes. He sighed as he tried to calm down and speak.

“W-We were playing and she was getting closer to a big hole in the ground and… I-I called o-out to her and… and… and I couldn’t stop myself from running t-to her…” He was now sobbing and hiccupping he was so upset.

Eve sighed and let him cry for a bit as she wiped tears away from her face, “It’s alright Frisk… I forgive you…”

Sans looked away and sighed as he helped them both off the ground, “Come on you two, we don’t need an Eve-sicle and a Frisk-sicle.”

Eve giggled, “What do you mean Sans? It’s a perfect day for an Eve-sicle.” This caused Sans to turn a bright shade of… blue? Interesting color… He smiled a bit wider at her as she giggled at his joke.

I joined in on the puns ignoring the obvious situation happening in front of me, “Well it is an ‘Ice’ day.”

Frisk just laughed, “Wow, who knew my ‘pun’-ishment would be a pun war between the ‘Punniest’ people around.”

I couldn’t help but laugh and Sans joined hands with Eve as we all walked into Snowdin together.

~ -.- ~ Frisk’s POV ~ -.- ~

I was glad Eve had forgiven me… even if I don’t deserve it. Sans definitely remembers me from all the timelines… Especially with Chara… and that’s not a good thing at the moment. That means he could tell Eve everything he knows about me in the other timelines… That’s … kinda terrifying. But I also noticed how close he was to Eve. -Maybe, I could use that to my advantage? –

As we walked through Snowdin and getting closer to Sans and Papyrus’ house, I noticed Eve wasn’t using her walking stick. She was solely relying on Sans to guide her. She only did that for people she could truly trust. -Do… Do they like each other?- I was trying to imagine them being happy together, -It would be very different for us to have Eve living with us…-

Whenever I left Toriel behind at the sun setting… I would go back to see the house, and where Eve was. But, she was always gone and out looking for me… All, I could do was reset, so I could go back to her but… When I’m with Toriel, it was like I was adopted into a monster family. It was nice but I wanted my sister too.

I was always filled with **Determination** when I thought about my sister and how much I wanted her to be part of my life.

            Eve started to reach out for me as I strapped the boot back on and held her walking stick as it now was dragging behind me. I held her other hand and stayed close to her, “Sis? What do you plan on doing now?” She just smiled as if that was the easiest question she had been given to answer all day, “Free the underground. What else am I going to do?”

Sans looked at me and then at her as he shook his skull. He chuckled slightly sounding worried about her, “Kiddo, I don’t think that’s the best Idea.”

“No kidding.” Flowey spoke up, “There’s nothing but death in your direction if you do that kid.”

Eve jumped away from me and let go of my hand. I looked at her shocked until she said his name, “F-Flowey? W-what are you doing with my brother?” She held sans hand tighter as she looked and sounded terrified. She only acted like this when she was hurt before or scared of something she thought could hurt her.

“Flowey, what did you do to my sister?” I glared at him.

Sans’ eye also glowed that blue that I remembered all too well from other timelines. “Did that flower hurt you Eve?” She didn’t answer for a moment and got closer to sans as he was trying to comfort her. “Kid… please tell me.”

Flowey jumped a bit as I glared at him, “I… I was only doing what I always do to newcomers…”

I looked at Flowey, “So, you shared your _friendliness_ pellets with her?”

“Y-Yeah…” they answered at the same time to sans and my questions. Eve was trembling from the memory of being hurt so badly. And Flowey was trembling in fear of what Sans and I would do to him.

Sans and I agreed to hurt someone, for once. I knew it was Asriel but, he hurt my sister. So, I’m going to hurt him back. However, …

“Stop!” Eve spoke up. Toriel was behind Eve as she grabbed onto Sans.

“Eve, that flower hurt you.” Sans said holding her hand ready with a few bones around the boot.

“Right! He deserves to at least be hit back.” I argued with her only having a stick but ready to hurt him with it.

But, she shook her head at both of us, “I know that he hurt me but, I’m not going to let him get hurt because of me. I know there’s some good in him. If there wasn’t any good in him, why would he be around Frisk?” Eve spoke up as we were ready to do some damage to him.

She was holding Sans back by hugging his waist tenderly. She didn’t want to have a fight happen. He sighed and relaxed, “How can you be as cool as a cucumber at a time like this Eve?” She just smiled and had him walk with her and Toriel to his house while showing us around town a bit. I followed close behind and looked at Flowey as he was in his boot, and sighed in relief that he wasn’t hurt.

When he noticed me glaring at him, he glared back and spoke with a shaky voice, “Wh-What d-do you w-want Frisk?”

“You’re lucky my sister is so forgiving, Asriel.” I glared at him a bit more, “If you ever hurt her again, I will not hold back. I will hurt you. I won’t kill you but, you will be harmed.”

“W-Whatever…” Flowey says shaking like a leaf as he heads back deep inside the boot.

If he hurts her again… I won’t hold back.


End file.
